Hard and Strong
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Even in the smallest of moments, I find myself falling for you without any sign of stopping. SoMa drabbles
1. Trust

**Disclaimer: This girl does not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust<strong>

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

><p>"Trust fall!"<p>

"Wha-Oh shit! Soul!"

The hard pavement rushed to meet them both, bruising Maka's shoulder and upper spine upon impact. On top of her, Soul lay, laughing it up at the joke he had just pulled. His laughter only increased when he saw Maka's red face and fierce eyes directed towards him. Thank Death her arms were pinned underneath him as well, otherwise she wouldn't be the only one in pain.

"Just what the hell was that, Soul?" she yelled.

"Trust fall. And you failed."

"What? How did I fail?"

"You didn't catch me."

Maka rolled her eyes and wiggled her knees under from Soul's body, sighing in relief when they weren't being bent at awkward angles anymore. "Yeah. I just broke your fall. You're welcome."

White locks brushed her chin and nose, tickling it. Resisting the urge to sneeze, she turned her head to the side to escape Soul's pale locks of hair. "Could you…oh I don't know….._get off of me now?_"

Soul lifted his head and stared at her with a bored expression. "What's the fun in that?"

Maka growled and glared when Soul started laughing again. "You are so getting Maka Chopped when I get up."

"That is, if your arms aren't numb."

"Go die in a hole."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Haven't heard from me in awhile, huh? Yeah, I know. Life and all. It sucks.**

**But I've made a decision to stay as active on this site as I can while I'm away planning my big stories. Once a week, every week, I will update on this story and give you guys a short drabble. This will be my weekly check-in with everyone to ensure I'm not dead. Because with how long it takes me to update, it surely seems that way. Plus, this is a way to keep my writing juices flowing so that way I don't slack off. Because I'm beginning to.**

**So anyway, this will typically be updated on a Monday, so that way my readers have **_**something**_** to look forward to on Mondays. Unless you all hate me now. :( **

**But I will lay out some rules for you all, just in case you decide to pester me later:**

**1. I do have a life. So if this is not updated Monday, expect something Tuesday. If nothing then, I will double update the next week. If I do not, then feel free to murder me.**

**2. These drabbles will normally be 1,000 words and under. Anything from 1,001 to 2,000 words may either be updated here or posted as a oneshot. It depends on my judgement.**

**3. If I update for another story or post a oneshot (Soul Eater or not) within the week of my last update for this story, I will not update the week following that. I need time to come up with ideas. And oneshots and chapters take a lot more thinking than a simple drabble.**

**Also, I'm really sorry that this is the one I'm starting out with. I actually had another one planned, but I got caught up in a lot of schoolwork today so I was only able to write in my math class this morning. :( So I hope to have that one up next week.**

**Until next time~!**

**P.S. Since this is a open-ended story, don't hesitate to send in suggestions! I could seriously use some help to keep this going as a weekly thing! ;)**


	2. Bitter Sweet

**Disclaimer: This word indicates that I don't own what I'm writing about. The dictionary says so.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter Sweet<strong>

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

><p>He'd never felt an intoxication as strong as this. Nothing could come close to comparing how high above the world he was soaring and how light-headed he felt. Alcohol, drugs, sex, your favorite team winning a championship game: none of it could touch him. In fact, Soul was positive that nothing could alter the current dream-like state he was in.<p>

Except for a small thing like oxygen deprivation. But he was willing to let his chest burst as long as he wouldn't have to part from the sweetly bitter lips of his partner. He was willing to do anything and everything to remain connected to her in such a fantastic and wonderful way.

If it weren't for the fact that he could tell that she was about to faint from the same determination as he, this definitely would not have ended on his watch.

They parted, or rather he pulled away, sacrificing their newly found closeness for precious air. His lungs greedily caught up on the air they missed out on during his liplock with his meister and her lungs mimicked his. A goofy smile crept its way onto his face and he squeezed her arms tenderly, looking into her dancing eyes. She smiled softly back between heavy breaths and even giggled, daring to interrupt the comfortable silence settled between them.

Only a few more quiet moments passed between them before Soul couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"You taste like soy sauce."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**Sense: The ending makes none. XD**

**Since technically I updated yesterday, I didn't have to update today since I was allowed to skip this week. But this came to me and I was like "Eh. Why not?"**

**So now I can skip next week. If not, I will keep this on my tab of freebies I get. So far, the tally is one.**

**Until next time~!**


	3. Legalized

**Disclaimer: Nope. Soul Eater is still not mine. Otherwise this would've been part of an episode. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Legalized<strong>

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

><p>Stein's whole week had consisted of Spirit jabbering on and on about how his precious Maka was becoming such a "beautiful and intelligent" young woman. He listened to Spirit's cries of joy, his worries of how she wouldn't need him for anything anymore, and the constant comparisons between his daughter and his ex-wife. Spirit chose to tell of this to Stein, who was only listening for part of the time, the rest spent counting the pros and cons of sewing his ears shut.<p>

Unfortunately, the cons outweighed the pros.

But on the other hand, Stein had come up with a much more entertaining and satisfying diversion.

"So Senpai, Maka's birthday is today, correct?"

Spirit stopped his ramblings about his ex-wife and turned to Stein with a goofy smile. "Yes! My baby girl's turning eighteen!" The smile dropped off his face like a bowling ball from a four-story building and tears welled up in his eyes. "She's growing up so fast!" he cried.

"Ah yes. Eighteen is such a wonderful age, don't you agree Senpai?" When he was only answered by more crying, Stein continued. "It's the age when one officially becomes an adult in more ways than one."

"What are you saying, Stein?" Spirit sniffled.

Stein smirked and took out a cigarette from the box in his lab coat pocket. "Well first off, she can now legally smoke tobacco." He lit the cigarette up and took a long drag of it, savoring the ash taste on his tongue and in his lungs before huffing it out.

"My Maka would never indulge in such an unhealthy habit!"

Stein shrugged. "But the option's there now. Let's see…she can now vote in any election and she can move out of the house, although technically she already has."

Spirit sighed in relief. "You gave me quite a scare there. Everything you've said so far means nothing to me. My little Maka is still safe and-"

"Did I mention she's legal?" Stein bluntly interrupted.

Spirit paused briefly, pondering what the insane doctor had just said. When he came up with nothing, he skeptically faced the professor and quirked an eyebrow. "Legal? Legal for what exactly?"

"She's no longer a minor, Senpai. She can do whatever – or shall I say _whom_ever – she pleases."

His cohort was shocked into silence, not even breathing.

"And I'm pretty sure her first candidate will be her weapon partner. I mean, they have been living together for years and I'm more than sure that their hormones are strung out to something equivalent to fishing wire…" A slight twitch of the eye. He was getting close.

"Who knows? They could be fucking right this very moment."

"I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD!" Before another word could be said, Spirit ran off down the hall, dust and dirt kicking up at his heels. He pushed past a confused Marie, who sighed lamely at the sight of Stein smirking with mirth.

"What did you do, Franken?"

"Sentenced him to death by Maka Chop."

Marie shook her head and sighed again. "You're such a sadist, you know that?"

"I can be much more sadistic in the sack," he said, chuckling at the blonde's flushed face.

"Stupid screwhead."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong>

**This has to be the most random ending I've written to date. :/ But I couldn't think of another way to tie things up.**

**I made Stein into such a pervert for this one. Plus, I put in some implied SoMa and SteinxMarie. :) **

**I've actually had this on my mind for a good week now, but to be honest, I didn't want to upload it today. I had another story on mind for another fandom, but this one was ready to go, so I just typed it up and sent it on its way.**

**I may write something later to make up for this piece of shit. XP**

**By the way, **_**Exchanges**_** chapter 3 will be coming out sometime in the next week more than likely, and then I'll start working on the next chapter for **_**Grigori's Promise.**_

**Until next time~!**


End file.
